1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing and, more particularly, to uniforms for police, fire, security, industry, government and like professional services.
2. Background of the Invention
Uniforms, perhaps more than other clothing, require designs that emphasize a combination of function, comfort and style. Often in the past, these attributes have been in conflict. In particular, uniforms with coordinated shirt and trousers have had to strike a complex compromise among these attributes. A compromise, for example, has been critical when incorporating visual accessories that must be capable of display in any direction, but optionally may be concealed or inconspicuous. In one form, such a display may include retroreflective panels capable of glaring back toward a headlight source in any direction by night. In another form, such a display may include graphics such as alphanumeric or directional printed matter capable of being viewed by day or night. Difficulties have been encountered in resolving such conflicting requirements, particularly, in uniforms that are intended to be washable and wearable year round.